Cell phones, cameras, PDAs, Ipods® and other hand held electronic devices have become ubiquitous in our society and often include a touch screen and entertainment features. Many prefer to keep cell phones, cameras and other devices with them and within view at all times. Owners of these devices often prefer to store these devices in locations that are both out of the way and in sight and readily accessible. With phones having more and more applications, there is a need for using these devices in a greater number of situations and a need to have a holstering or docking device that is designed for each situation—one for the car, one on the upper arm while exercising etc. The invention provides a solution to having multiple docking stations. The invention allows replacement of all other docking and holstering devices with one device that replaces them and allows an extra level of connectedness. A need has arisen and will continue increase, to integrate these devices and their many applications and functionalities into our lives and routines.
Many women store their cell phones and other devices in a purse. However, many other items are stored in a purse and the hand held device may easily become lost in a purse. Similarly, backpacks and other carrying cases may be acceptable devices in which to store items, but they rarely provide quick access. As a result, phone calls are not answered and photographs are not captured or extra attention is diverted to finding, and/or activating the phone.
Various holsters and carrying cases have been developed for cell phones, and many of them are designed to protect devices from impact due to falling. These holster and cases may be slung around a person's neck, attached to a bracelet type cord and carried about the wrist, or attached to a belt or other web. While these may be superior storage devices to a purse or backpack, they still suffer disadvantages. Many require both hands and eye contact and extraction from a case in order to remove or detach the device and manipulate it. Devices are often dropped as a result. In addition, these holster and carrying cases are particularly cumbersome for people riding bikes or in wheelchairs. This may be both time consuming and distracting. and damaging to device. These devices may also require other hand held items to be dropped, set down or stored while the device is being accessed. Other holsters, such as those worn on a belt, may have a funny appearance and may be inconvenient when sitting, especially in small seats such as an airplane or a movie theatre. There is thus a need for a holstering device that allows it to be viewed while hands are engaged, such as when using a computer or driving.
It is therefore desirable to provide a holster for hand held devices that provides quick access that does not require extraction or both hands or direct eye contact with the device.
It is also desirable to provide a device for maintaining a hand held device in sight while seamlessly transitioning from one activity to another, for example transitioning from driving to working on a computer without having to remove the phone from one holster and placing it in another.